evilliouschroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellish Yard
The Hellish Yard was a realm in the Evillious universe. Located deep within the earth of the Third Period, the Hellish Yard became the forgotten and unused land of the dead with the absence of Levia. The hellish world's use was later revived by a new Master of the Hellish Yard. History Following the creation of the Third Period, Levia established the Hellish Yard as the realm of the dead for the sinful deceased human souls. Once Levia was sealed away in BT 528, the Hellish Yard was left abandoned and largely unused. Following the creation of the vessels of sin in EC 014, some deadly sin contractors forbidden entrance to the Heavenly Yard came to reside in the Hellish Yard. On January 30, EC 611, Gumillia, Behemo and Seth Twiright were transported into the Hellish Yard. Shortly after, Behemo left for the Heavenly Yard and a new Master of the Hellish Yard took over, revitalizing its use. After the destruction of the Third Period by Punishment in the late EC 998, the Hellish Yard began merging with the ground world, pulling the human souls back to the decimated surface to reside. Configuration and Laws Originally existing only below the Third Period, the Hellish Yard was largely barren, lit only by the fires in its bowels. Although established as an afterlife for the deceased souls judged sinful in the ground world, the Hellish Yard remained unused save for the few unable or unwilling to enter the Heavenly Yard. Individuals located within the bounds of the Hellish Yard could conjure "concepts" from their memories, the illusions capable of behaving as physical objects would despite the souls themselves being immaterial. Due to the nature of the Hellish Yard with the heavenly world, the two exerted a natural pull on the human souls of the Third Period, with the ground world itself creating a metaphysical boundary between them. As a result of its merging with the Third Period, the Hellish Yard became a stronger force, pulling souls from the Heavenly Yard. Distortions in the fabric of space and time could also occur following the merge. The Hellish Yard's underworld also naturally emanated a miasma which slowly ate away at the soul of its inhabitants, gradually driving them insane. Magic was also part of the makeup of the world, making anything theoretically possible for its users if given enough power and time to utilize it. Locations Ground World The Third Period after merging with the Hellish Yard. It contained the continents of Bolganio and Maistia and housed the deceased souls pulled down from the Heavenly Yard. Underworld The bowels of the Hellish Yard. Situated deep within the earth, the underworld housed the deceased souls who refused to enter the Heavenly Yard or were contractors of the Demons of Sin in life. Its rocky terrain was covered in great pits of lava and fire; it also maintained gates leading into the area as well as leading directly up to the Heavenly Yard. A soul-eating miasma permeated the air.